


Trust No One...

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Mulder tries to make contact with an entity.
Collections: TER/MA





	Trust No One...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> No real spoilers for any season. Just something that popped into my head in a fit of writer's block. This is the first time I've attempted this type of story, so please write me and let me know what you think.

  
**Trust No One...  
by Ratlover**

  
Mulder sat waiting in his parked car out in the middle of nowhere. He was hoping to see, well, he wasn't exactly sure to call it. He had done his research and tried to duplicate the conditions of the appearances as closely as possible. The trap was baited. All he had to do now was wait.

The Lone Gunmen had first alerted him to this interesting phenomena. [With all the incidences they had turned up,] he thought, [ you would think that there would be a widespread panic.] He became extremely concerned when he heard about this new breed of abductions.

The few cases that had been released to the general public were dismissed as the imaginings of publicity seeking crackpots. He had been ready to dismiss them also, since their claims did border on the ridiculous. Their experiences made what happened to him and Samantha seem perfectly normal.

The first incident he heard about involved the sacrifice of a team of explorers to a jungle deity. Then there was the incident about the menacing phone calls coming from inside the house of the harassed. A man trying to avoid his pursuer at all costs. Two men trapped in a cabin forced to make the ultimate sacrifice. He had found several more, although they weren't widely known. And they all had one common factor.

The ring of his cell phone interrupted his train of thought. "Mulder."

"It's me," came Scully's voice. "Still out there?"

"Uh huh. No sign of it yet."

He could almost see Scully's exasperated expression. "Mulder, have you considered the fact that all your supposed 'contacted' were drunk when the 'occurrences' happened?"

"Scully, despite the inebriated state of the witnesses, each of the people I interviewed told gave me consistent details of their encounter and the entity involved. It's real, Scully. It's real."

"Could it be related to my abduction? Or Samantha's?"

"I don't know. But it's part of the Truth we're searching for." Mulder looked back over his shoulder. "Uh, Scully, I've got company. I'll call later." He shut down the cell phone, cutting off her protest.

The man in the trenchcoat walked up to the passenger side of the car. Cancerman calmly got in and sat down. "Agent Mulder, you are a difficult man to track down."

"Apparently, not difficult enough." Mulder reached for his gun. He wouldn't shoot his arch enemy at this point. At least, not until he heard what he had to say.

Cancerman didn't seem concerned as he lit a Morley. "Agent Mulder, have you ever considered the fact that some things are best left... unexplained?" he asked, exhaling words and smoke.

"Trying to explain the unexplainable makes us what we are," was Mulder's guarded reply.

"But it is also a dangerous business," Cancerman commented. He opened the door. "It is a lovely night. Enjoy the rest of it, Agent Mulder." He calmly got out of the car and walked off into the darkness, leaving Mulder to ponder his veiled warning.

An hour later he was still contemplating his unexpected visitor when a bright light flared up around him. He squinted and threw up his arms in a vain attempt to shield his eyes. He could barely make out the small form that waddled to where he had left the bait. And a voice that would haunt him for the rest of his life spoke as it retreated with the alcohol filled glass bottle...

"Thanks for the Bud Ice. Doo be do be do...."

Trust no one... especially the penguin!

end. 

* * *

Trust No One...  
By Shael [email removed]  
Disclaimer—None of them belong to me. In order of appearance, they belong to TenThirteen Productions and Anheiser Busch—sorry I'm not sure how to spell it. I don't want to be sued over this.  
No real spoilers for any season. Just something that popped into my head in a fit of writer's block. This is the first time I've attempted this type of story, so please write me and let me know what you think.  
Summary—Mulder tries to make contact with an entity.  
Classification F,S,C,H  
Rated G   
---


End file.
